Getting Back to Where I Belong
by Finaille Nailo
Summary: Rennie is back in her old time. Everything is back to normal in her world once again. But, normal isn't right. After a drastic event, she wants to go back to the Ash and the Pokemon World. Can she get back? Sequel to Two Different Worlds! FINISHED! R&R!
1. Rennie's Back in the Real World

Getting Back to Where I Belong  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Prologue  
  
A/N- hi all! This is Finaille, starting on the sequel to Two Different Worlds. Thought it was over, may I ask? Yes, I know Pokemon isn't gonna be the number one thing on this story, but you'll see why soon. Anyways, looking forward to reviews and thanks for reading!!!  
  
"Ash, take my necklace!" I say, thrusting it at him as quickly as I could. A purple glow is surrounding my body more and more.  
  
"What for?" He asks, looking at me with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"To find you again, if I think it should work. If not, I promise to never forget you all." My body is now almost completely purple, and I fall on my knees. I look up at the group one last time.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Everything goes black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Rennie? Oh my gosh mom, I think she's waking up!" I hear my sister's voice yell excitedly. I stir, slowly opening my eyes. I'm in the same, white hospital room I was in before, the last time I came back. On my right, my mom and sister are standing next to my bed. And everything is. real.  
  
"I'm back. for real." I say.  
  
"What are you talking about?" My mother asks, hugging me.  
  
"I was. in the Pokemon world. and I came back for real." I mutter. My mom and sister look at me for a moment, then look at each other.  
  
"You're still full of it, Ren, but I missed you anyways." My sister, Angelica, says with a grin.  
  
"I'm not full of it! I'm totally serious!" I yell.  
  
"Ok you two, its already been a full two minutes since Ren here has woken from her coma and you are already fighting!!! Stop and enjoy the moment! We thought that Ren here would die." My mother says, sniffing. "Huh, I told you, I knew I would be coming back! I was really in the Pokemon world!!! And I actually plan on going back!!!" I say.  
  
"Yes, honey, that's great. I'd say you should get some rest. I'm going to get the doctor to look at you. It doesn't look like you are completely better yet. Anyways, come on Angelica, visiting hours are almost over."  
  
"Um, ok then, bye mom, bye sis!" I say, hugging them both. As they both leave, I grow furious. They will NEVER believe me, until I can prove to them I can go back. Of course. now that I think of it, how am I going to get back? How did I get back before???  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~ In the Pokemon world ~  
  
"Wow, I can't believe Rennie's actually gone." Ash says, after a long moment of silence.  
  
"I really miss her." Jen says.  
  
"I think we all do. She was so different, yet she was such a great person." Brock says.  
  
"That was really cool getting to see her in her actual human form. That was really different. No wonder she thought we looked really different." Ash says.  
  
"So, are we going to wait for her, or just leave?" Misty asks.  
  
"If I know Ren, I think she'll be coming back soon." Ash says.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Brock says.  
  
"Well, if you need me to help, I'm here." Mike says.  
  
"Great! We can all get her back!" Jen says. "Cause I REALLY MISS HER!!!" She sobs.  
  
"It's ok, Jen, you'll survive. It'll only be for a little while. Plus, I really don't know how we can actually get her back, she's the one who needs to do it." Ash says, hugging Jen through her tears.  
  
"Come on, we should get a room at the Center. I have this feeling we may be here for a while." Misty suggests.  
  
"Mmm hmm. totally agree." Brock says.  
  
"And Mike, we'd love to have you join our group!" Misty says. Mike bows. "Thank you."  
  
"Ok then, let's head off!!" Ash says.  
  
Ok a little cheesy at the end. Sorry it's short. It's just an overview. Well plz review!!!!!! 


	2. Realizations

Getting Back to Where I Belong  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Part 1  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I've been back here in the real world for three weeks. My adventures in the Pokemon World seem so unreal now. I don't understand. Every corner I turn, everywhere I go, I expect to see one of my friends from the Pokemon World, or even a Pokemon, but all I see is real. Real me. Real parents. My body is. real. Nothing is. I don't know, animeish anymore. It's awkward. I spent nearly six months in the future, and now, I'm. real. Ok, I know this doesn't make a lot of sense to you.  
  
I really don't understand how I got to the Pokemon World with all my normal clothes, and everything with me. When I leave, everything stays. It doesn't make sense. Is everything that happened. real? Or is everything just a VERY long dream? Anyways, I supposed I should go. Mother's calling me to dinner.  
  
Love,  
  
Rennie  
  
I close my journal, and look out the window. I stare out into the night sky. I feel so empty, and I can't help it. I've felt this way ever since I became. real again. Real. is that a REAL word? What is real? I don't feel real right now.  
  
"Rennie! I said dinner is ready!" My mom yells.  
  
"I'll be down in a few minutes, mom!" I yell back down to her.  
  
"Ok, but it's not my fault if your food gets cold!" My mom yells back up to me. I roll my eyes. I stare back out the window, and look up at the very faint stars. It didn't look familiar. I remember the bright stars I used to see almost every night when I was in the Pokemon World. Ash's arm around me, talking to the others, feeling safe, and where I belong.  
  
I come to a jolt. But I didn't know why. I felt like I just said something that totally made sense. What did I say? Grrr, curse my short-term memory. I lie on my bed and sigh.  
  
"RENNIE! DINNER! NOW!" I hear my dad yell.  
  
"Coming!" I yell, hopping off of my bed. Although I had no intentions of eating, I don't want my parents getting angry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"This stinks." Ash says, setting his fork down in an angry manner. Misty looks up at him.  
  
"Thinking about Rennie?" She asks, quietly sipping her hot cocoa.  
  
"Can't get my mind off her." Ash replies, frowning.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Ash!" Jen says, hitting his shoulder in a playful manner. "She'll come back! I know it!"  
  
"What was Rennie like? I never really got to know her." Mike asks curiously. Ash smiles sweetly and goes into a daze.  
  
"She has brown hair, which curls halfway down her back, dark brown eyes that are so big you could get lost in them."  
  
"Wow. I said what is she like. not her description. I HAVE seen her before." Mike says, sweatdropping. Jen takes over while Ash is in his daze.  
  
"She's sweet and nice and caring, everybody loves her. including Ashy-boy over here, who's obsessed about her." Jen says with a grin. Brock walks in on them and sits down.  
  
"Hey guys, finally got done checking my emails." Brock says.  
  
"Any interesting?" Misty asks.  
  
"Well, Susie's gonna be in Ecruteak next week, so I plan on getting together with her and do something. I haven't seen her in such a long time."  
  
"Really? Hey, we get to see her too!" Misty says.  
  
"Yeah! We haven't seen her since we were in Ecruteak a few years ago!" Ash adds, finally snapping out of his daze.  
  
"Susie?" Jen asks.  
  
"Who's that?" Mike pipes in.  
  
"A wonderful Pokemon breeder. She's one of the top in the world." Brock says with a dreamy look on his face. Jen notices his look and grows a little jealous.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've heard of her. She's. alright." Jen says.  
  
"I've heard of her too! She's awesome!" Mike says. "Well, let's hope Rennie is back then." Ash says. Misty puts her hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Ash. Use your brain for once! I know you don't want to hear this, but she's probably not coming back."  
  
"Not coming." Ash says, dropping his soda all over himself.  
  
"No, she's NOT!!! You." She starts to say more, but Jen and Brock grab her away from Ash and cup her mouth.  
  
"Misty, I think that's enough!" Brock whispers harshly into Misty's ear. Jen sits where Misty was just sitting.  
  
"Ash. she will come back." She also starts, but Ash interrupts.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Ash says, standing up and pushing Jen to her feet. He runs to their room. The others watch him silently.  
  
"Oh no." Brock groans, placing his hand on his forehead.  
  
"What do you mean, "Oh no." Brock?" Jen asks.  
  
"He's gonna go into the same mode when Misty left." Brock says with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean, "mode"?" Misty asks.  
  
"He was. pretty depressed. It took me forever to get him outta bed and into a better mood." Brock explains.  
  
"Ooh. I didn't think I'd hurt him when I left. I thought he didn't care anymore." Misty says.  
  
"No. that guy you left with was a huge liar. He tried to kill you!!!" Brock yells.  
  
"Then, we gotta get Rennie back." Misty says.  
  
"I agree." Jen says, butting into the conversation. "It's killing me not seeing her."  
  
"Then let's get her back." Mike adds. "I'll get my father."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well, see ya later mom!" I yell, grabbing my backpack. I rush out the door, smoothing my school uniform. It apparently lasted six months without getting any mothballs, so I guess I'm pretty lucky. I smile excitedly, but feel nervous. I hadn't seen my friends in months. I miss Emily like crazy! I decide to pick up my pace, and start jogging. I get to school in about five minutes. Right away I'm greeting by Keisha and Amelia.  
  
"Rennie!" Keisha yells, her light curls bouncing as she runs up to greet me. I hug her, then Amelia. Amelia pushes her blond hair away from her glasses to get a look at me.  
  
"I haven't seen you in forever!" Amelia says. "What happened to you that made you stay in the hospital for so long?"  
  
"I really don't know. The doctors don't quite understand it." I say, lying through my teeth.  
  
"RENNIE!!!" I hear a voice yell. I turn around and see my very best friend, Emily, running towards me at hyper speed. I grin and she runs up to hug me tightly.  
  
"Em! I missed you!" I say, hugging her with all my might.  
  
"Oh it's so good to see you again!" She says, letting go of the hug, but still clutching excitedly onto my shoulders.  
  
"I know! Come on; let's go in. We have so much to catch up on!" I say with a huge grin and the four of us walk to our first class.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What?!" I yell angrily. It was 9:00am, and I was already in the school office.  
  
"You have to stay back in 10th grade! You missed too much." The administrator explains to me.  
  
"But. all of my friends are going into 11th! I can do it! I can!" I yell, begging to be let up into the grade I belong.  
  
"I'm sorry Rennie. You were gone for nearly 8 months. You can't just expect to be up with your class. I'm sorry, but it's final. Now, here's your schedule." The administrator hands a piece of paper to me. "Run along. Have a good day!" She pushes me out the door and I was forced to repeat 10th grade. Yay. NOT! I glance at my schedule.  
  
"Band." I mumble. I go to my locker, get out my saxophone, and head to band class. I sigh unhappily when somebody taps on my shoulder and scares the crap out of me.  
  
"Hey!" I hear a boy's voice say. I turn around.  
  
"Matt!" I say with a smile.  
  
"Hey Rennie! Haven't seen you around in a long time." Matt says, smiling at me. "Where you heading?"  
  
"Band."  
  
"Really? Me too! I didn't know you played an instrument. What do you play?"  
  
"Saxophone."  
  
"Awesome! So do I." Matt says.  
  
"Yeah, that's really great! But, what really sucks is they're making me take 10th grade over again." I say with a frown. Ok, pause time. I should tell you a little bit about Matt. He's a senior, and he's really nice. He goes to my church, and I will never forget the day I met. er, really started hanging around him. It was in ninth grade. I was at our library, trying to find some books. Matt comes along and helps me find some. He was really sweet to me. After that day, we starting talking constantly at church, then school as well. I've had a gut intuition that he's liked me for a while, but I'm still not sure. This is one guy you can't pick up clues on. Oh well.  
  
"BRIIINNNNNNNGGG!!!"  
  
"Oh crap, that's the bell! Come on Ren, we gotta run!" Matt says, grabbing my hand and pulling me to band as fast as possible.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ash! Stop this now!" Misty yells. She and Ash are in a bedroom at the Ecruteak Pokemon Center. Ash is under the covers, depressed.  
  
"No. she's not coming back. I lost another one." Ash says, sobbing quietly.  
  
"ASH! You are acting like a baby! Quit this now!" Misty says, grabbing his hand and yanking him out of the bed. Misty falls over backwards, and Ash lands on top of her.  
  
"Misty. are you serious about Rennie never coming back?" Ash asks her with a serious look plastered on his face. Misty smiles.  
  
"She's gonna come back. I know it." Misty says with a soft tone. She hugs Ash, stroking his hair gently as he finally calms down for the first time in days.  
  
A/N- Ok, finished with Part 1! So proud of myself. Please review, and if you don't like, um, don't! Ok? Gives readers a bad rep ^^. 


	3. Back and Forth, We're All So Dizzy

Getting Back to Where I Belong  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Part 2  
  
"Is he gonna come out?" Brock asks Misty, who joins him sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, he said he would." Misty replies coldly.  
  
"Good. You did apologize, right?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda." Misty looks around. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Jen and Mike decided to check out what the nightlife was in Ecruteak. They said they'd be back at four or so." Brock says, checking his watch. "They won't be back for at least a few hours."  
  
"Hey guys." They hear a somewhat depressed voice say. Brock and Misty turn around to face Ash.  
  
"Hey, you're up. That's a good thing. Here, come sit down." Brock says, motioning to the empty spot next to him. Ash smiles weakly and sits down, but next to Misty instead.  
  
"Hey Ash, I'm really sorry for going about like that earlier this morning." Misty says, smiling a little.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I guess I'm getting, I don't know, a little obsessed." Ash says, smiling, with a hint of embarrassment showing.  
  
"A LITTLE?" Misty asks, grinning.  
  
"Ok, a lot. Puh-leeze Mist." Ash says with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Fine, whatever. So, do you guys want to do anything tonight? I mean, since Jen and Mike are gone." Misty asks.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind stepping out this evening. If it'll get my mind off of Ren here." Ash says.  
  
"I think I'll stay back." Brock says.  
  
"Still swooning over Joy, eh?" Misty asks with a grin.  
  
"Uh huh, sure."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Today has gone so wrong!" I say, picking at my sandwich. Emily pats my arm.  
  
"Hey, Ren, it's ok. I mean, we still ended up having a few classes together." Emily says with a smile.  
  
"I still can't believe they kept me back though. I'm very smart. and I know it." I say, taking a small bite out of my sandwich.  
  
"Hey Em." A girl says, one whom I had never seen before. She sits down on her other side.  
  
"Oh, right Ren. This is Caitlin, she moved here while you were gone. Caitlin, Rennie, Rennie, Caitlin."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." I say, extending my hand out. She shakes it and laughs a little.  
  
"So, you're the famous Rennie that Emily had talked nonstop about." Caitlin says, taking her lunch out.  
  
"Famous? I wish." I grin.  
  
"I guess I missed you so much that I couldn't shut up about you." Emily says, turning a little red.  
  
"Hey, that's ok." I say with a grin.  
  
"Well, she wasn't the only one who missed you." Caitlin says.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, Matt came up to us quite a few times asking if you were out of the hospital yet. I guess you didn't know he visited you." Emily says. "In fact, he sent "Get well" flowers twice, but didn't sign them."  
  
"He. uh. did? Cool." I shrug, but smile on the inside.  
  
"Have you talked to him yet?" Emily asks.  
  
I nod. "Yeah, he's in my band class." I say, taking another bite out of my sandwich.  
  
"Ooooh!!" Caitlin and Emily squeal. I put down my sandwich.  
  
"Alright, what's going on?" I ask seriously.  
  
"Well, um, you haven't guessed yet?" Caitlin asks.  
  
"Guess what?" I ask in confusion.  
  
"Matt has the, like, biggest crush on you!" Emily shrieks.  
  
"He, uh, does?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah. Why do you seem so glum about it?" Emily asks.  
  
"Well, I do, kinda, well, have another boyfriend." I mumble.  
  
"You mean John? He's had like four girlfriends since you've left." Emily says. Amelia and Keisha join us at the table.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't even care about you." Keisha says, butting in.  
  
"No, I didn't mean John." I say.  
  
"Really? Then, who?" Emily asks.  
  
"Who what?" Amelia asks, trying to get into the conversation.  
  
"Rennie has a boyfriend and she's gonna tell us who it is." Emily whispers to her.  
  
"Ooh, I see." Amelia says with a grin.  
  
"You'll never believe me if I tell you." I say. They will either laugh, thinking I've gone completely crazy, or they will not have a clue who the heck this person is.  
  
"So? Tell!" Emily demands. I grin.  
  
"Ash. Ketchum." I mutter out. They all stare at me wide-eyed.  
  
"You're, uh, kidding, right?" Amelia asks, as Keisha, Emily, and Caitlin all stare at each other in disbelief.  
  
"Um. no, I'm not. Uh, look at the time, I gotta run to my next class. Um, bye!" I say, picking up my bag and running towards math class.  
  
"She's going out with that Ashton guy now?" Caitlin whispers to Emily.  
  
"Strange, I don't get how she would know the new guy. But. I think she wasn't talking about him." Emily replies.  
  
"Then who?" Keisha asks.  
  
"Nevermind." Emily says with a smile and eats a carrot stick.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I had a really good time." Misty says with a smile, as Ash and her had just gotten back from the movie and restaurant they had just been to.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Ash stumbles out. He stares at her and thinks; "I can't be falling for her again."  
  
"I wonder what Rennie's up to right now anyways." Misty says, looking at the night sky.  
  
"Um, whoops, sorry." Misty says, realizing she had just mentioned Rennie.  
  
"It's ok." Ash smiles. "She hasn't been on my mind too much today anyways."  
  
"You're kidding?" Misty questions sarcastically. Ash laughs.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back. even though you've been with us for the last three or four months. I missed you before then." Ash says, hugging her.  
  
"Yeah. I missed you too." Misty says. Ash grins.  
  
"Hey, I know this really beautiful hilltop right outside of town. May I escort you there my lady?" Ash asks. Misty laughs.  
  
"Yes you may my good sir." Misty says with a smile. Ash holds his arm out and Misty links her arm to his. As they start heading farther out of town, the stars become brighter they realize that a meteor shower had been going on.  
  
"Hey, we gotta run if we don't wanna miss this." Ash exclaims, literally picking Misty off of her feet and running towards the hilltop. They get there with plenty of time, anyways. They sit down and stare at the stars, lying next to each other in the green grass.  
  
"Hey Ash?"  
  
"Yeah Misty?"  
  
"Have you ever wished on a star?" Ash looks at her confused.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"It's about time you tried." Misty demands. "Pick a shooting star, and make a wish." Ash waits for a moment, and right where he was looking a shooting star glided through the night sky. Ash thinks, "If I can get over Rennie, I wish something would prove that."  
  
"Done wishing yet?" Misty asks a few seconds later. Ash smiles and nods.  
  
"You must be cold." Ash says, putting his arm around her nearly bare shoulders.  
  
"I guess." Misty says with a small shrug.  
  
"So, what did you wish for?" Ash asks curiously. Misty looks at him.  
  
"Well. I guess you could say I asked for courage."  
  
"Courage? What in the wor." Ash is cut off by Misty kissing him. They hold the kiss for a little while, and Misty breaks it. Ash smiles and takes her hand.  
  
"I guess we both got our wish, huh?" Misty just smiles.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hmm. let's see, quadratic formula. Negative b, plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four, times a then c. God, math sucks. I look up from my math book and out the window. The stars are just becoming visible. I grab my calculator and start pounding in numbers, when the phone rings. I ignore it. But my mom calls me from downstairs.  
  
"Rennie! It's for you!" She yells.  
  
"Ok!" I yell back. I pick up my phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ren." I hear a smiling voice on the other line. A smiling "boy's" voice.  
  
"Who is this?" I ask curiously.  
  
"It's Matt."  
  
"Oh, hey!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"My ceiling, what else?" I say sarcastically. He laughs. "Hey, how'd you get my number anyhow?"  
  
"A little birdie told me." I hear a long pause. "Hey, um, I was wondering if you might want to come to a movie with me on Saturday afternoon." He asks. I feel my cheeks turning red.  
  
"A movie? That sounds fun." I say.  
  
"Great! Maybe I could pick you up, say around 2 or something?"  
  
"Yeah, can't wait!" I smile.  
  
"That's awesome. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow then, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya. Bye!" I say with a HUGE smile on my face now.  
  
"Bye Ren." I hear a click on the other line. I scream loudly. I got a date. in MY world. This is sooooooooooo unbelievable.  
  
"Rennie! What's all the racket?" I hear my dad yell.  
  
"Nothing!" I yell down to him. I smile and fall on my bed, in complete bliss just to mention, but that doesn't really last too long. Something in my subconscious mind made me think of Ash. I drift my thoughts back into the Pokemon World. Then, a scarier thought came to mind. Was that a dream? It's been a while anyways since I've been gone.  
  
"No, it's completely real." I hear another voice say in my head. I think for a moment, but then sleep overtakes my body and everything I had just thought about was forgotten.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Brock. um, may I talk to you?" Ash asks, stepping into their room at the Pokemon Center. Brock looks up from his Pokemon Guide Book.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how to explain this." Ash starts.  
  
"Explain "what"? Brock asks curiously.  
  
"Well, um. I dunno. I guess I sorta well, kissed Misty." Ash mutters.  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I, um, kissed Misty." Ash says. Brock looks at him.  
  
"How senseless could you be? You were just complaining about Rennie last night, and now. you kissed Misty?" Brock asks in complete surprise.  
  
"I dunno, this weird feeling overtook me I guess. It was nice. but." Ash is cut off.  
  
"Who do you like?" Brock asks a question that totally throws Ash off.  
  
"I like both of them. equally." Ash mumbles.  
  
"Well, you can't like BOTH of them, that's just not right." Brock states.  
  
"Hey, you like, like 20 girls right now and THAT'S ok?" Ash says, sitting down on the bottom bunk.  
  
"Hey, I don't REALLY like them in that way, and you know it." Brock says, rolling his eyes and grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I know that." Ash laughs. "But do I like Misty now? This is all getting too confusing."  
  
"Well, love isn't easy, I know that. It's confusing, and sometimes really painful, but that's love for everyone. It'll be ok, someday in our lives."  
  
"I know!" Ash replies with an annoyed voice.  
  
"Hey, chill, I know you'll do the right thing." Brock grins.  
  
"Well, if I dump Rennie and go for Misty, and Rennie DOES come back, she'll come after me, and if I stay with Rennie, Misty will think I'm two-timing. I mean, I already kissed Misty, maybe I should just break up with Rennie." Ash says, very mixed-up.  
  
"Whoa, hold it, I think you should stay with Rennie. I mean, what's the chances she's gonna cheat on you?"  
  
"I dunno, slim to none?" Ash guesses. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
"Exactly. I think you should wait until you know how she's doing before you dump her, it's not right."  
  
"I dunno, well, I guess so." Ash sighs. "I should go talk to Misty."  
  
"Alright, I trust you'll do what's right." Brock smiles as Ash walks to the door. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, I think I'm gonna need to it." Ash gulps and goes out of the door.  
  
A/N- I'm done! Plz review. I know this chapter was boring, but it does heat up next chapter, I assure you! 


	4. Everything Crashes

Getting Back to Where I Belong  
  
Part 3  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this! I'm actually going on a date with Matt, I'm so nervous! Do I look all right? No, I have this really evil pimple; he's totally going to see it, no!  
  
"Rennie," My mom yells, "Your date is here!" Great, I still look like crap. I'll just brush through my hair really quick; maybe it'll work.  
  
"COMING!" I yell down to her. I grab my brush and try one last attempt to make my hair look decent. I grab my purse, and run downstairs to find Matt kindly talking to my mom.  
  
"Hey!" Matt says as he spots me. "You look nice." He didn't notice the pimple! Maybe I was worrying a little too much.  
  
"Thank you." I say with a small blush.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asks. I nod.  
  
"Hey Mom, where's dad?" I ask. She ignores me.  
  
"Bye, Rennie. You have a nice time and Matt, bring Rennie home as soon as the movie's over; we have some relatives coming over…" My mom says somewhat solemnly. I stare at her; a bit confused. Matt smiles at me.  
  
"Come on, let's go." We both walk out of my house and get into his car.  
  
"I'm so jealous that you can drive, I don't even have my permit yet." I tell him. He laughs a little.  
  
"Hey, you'll drive eventually." He says with a grin. I blush again.  
  
"Hey, what movie are we gonna see?" I ask.  
  
"Um, we could go see the new Matrix movie." He suggests. I grin.  
  
"I've wanted to see that. It looks really good."  
  
"Remember when we saw the second one at the church party? That was really fun." He   
  
says, himself now blushing. I remember that night; we were cuddling while we were watching that movie.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. It was a good movie, much better than the first. I hope this one's even better."   
  
"Yeah, I agree." He says, looking at me. "Ren, I really like you."  
  
"You, um, do?" I turned bright crimson.  
  
"Yeah." He gave me a disappointed look.  
  
"I like you too." I say as calmly as I can. As we pull up to a red light, he looks at me really sweetly and takes my hand.  
  
"Do you think you'd, um, want to go out with me?" He asks shyly. OH MY GOSH! MATT JUST ASKED ME OUT!   
  
"I'd love to." I say with a smile. The other lights turn yellow, and he gives me a swift kiss on the cheek. The light turns green, and we start going again.  
  
"I was so worried about you when you were in the hospital." Matt says quietly. "By the way, what happened?" I panic just a little.  
  
"Oh um, nothing too serious, you know, seizure got me in a coma." I say, lying through my teeth.  
  
"Oh, so they figured out what happened?" He asks.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The doctors said they couldn't figure out what happened to you." He says. I panic even more.  
  
"Oh, right, well, they couldn't figure out where the seizure came from." I say, lying to the best of my ability.  
  
"Ahh, I see. Well, I hope they can figure out what happened." Matt says hopefully. "I don't want you dying on me."  
  
"I'm not gonna die." I say truthfully. "If I told you what really happened, would you believe me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." He looks at me. It's silent for a brief moment.  
  
"Well, I was knocked out by electricity and I was sent to the future. I couldn't get back though, that's why I was in the "coma" for so long. You believe me?"  
  
"Of course, a girl like you wouldn't lie about something like that." He replies.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah." He grins at me.  
  
"That's a first. My mom is sending me to the psych ward because of that." I say with a   
  
small laugh.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, she thinks I busted something during my "coma"." We both laugh for a little while. "I'm glad someone believes me. Just, don't tell anyone, ok?"  
  
"I promise." He says as we pull into the movie theatre parking lot. We get out of his car, and as we walk into the building, he takes my hand. I look at him; he looks at me and we both smile at each other. We get our tickets, get popcorn and pop, and get into the movie. We cuddle in the seats and talk a little before the movie starts.  
  
"This is the first time I've been to a movie with a girl." He tells me. I smile.  
  
"You're kidding, right? You're such a cute guy; girls should be all over you." I convince him. He laughs.  
  
"I wish." He hugs me tightly. I lean over to kiss him on the cheek as the lights dim and the movie starts. We are both totally hooked in the movie, which was so good. At the end, I was crying because it was so sad. Matt looked and me and tilted my chin up. He leaned towards me and kisses me. It's quick, and after he breaks the kiss he smiles and me. I smile back. We cuddle more, and about five minutes later the movie ends. We walk out of the movie theatre.  
  
"I had a lot of fun." I say, as he takes my hand. He smiles and kisses me again.  
  
"I did too. I'm glad we got to do this."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Misty is sitting on the top of a bunk bed. Jen and Michael are below them, talking about the latest Pokemon styles. A knock is heard at the door. Jen goes to answer it.  
  
"Oh, hi Ash!" She says as Ash walks in the room. Misty looks up from her book as Ash walks over to her bunk.   
  
"Hey Misty, can we talk?" He asks, as he climbs on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, sure, what's up?" She had a bit of a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Um, it's about earlier tonight."   
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Misty, I really like you and all, but, I don't know if I should have kissed you. I mean, with me still being with Rennie and all." He says, scratching the back of his head. "I really want to be with you, but I think I should wait until I break it off with Rennie. You understand, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I totally agree. It's the right thing to do anyways." Misty replies to his problem.  
  
"Really? That's great, I was so afraid you might disagree." Ash says with a sigh of relief.   
  
Misty takes his hand in hers, and she smiles.  
  
"I'd never imagine you'd still want to be with me after what happened all that time ago." Misty says with a slight smile.  
  
"Why not? I mean, it was an accident." Ash points out. Misty shrugs. "I don't see why that would get in the way of our relationship."  
  
"Well, what if Rennie never comes back? Hmm?"   
  
"Ooh, I don't think I've ever thought of what I'd do then. I think if she doesn't come back in a month or two, she's not coming back at all. Hey Misty, do you think she even remembers coming here? Or was she just a figment of our imagination? You know, a person made to make me happy once again, and once her purpose was fulfilled she could go back?"  
  
"Wow, I think you think too much." Misty says with a small giggle. "I'm sure we'll find out what's happening soon enough."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." They both smile at each other.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ok, well, we're at your house." Matt says to me, sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Hey, I wonder why there are so many cars at my house?" I wonder, seeing all the cars pulled up in and around my driveway.  
  
"Was there something going on? I remember your mom saying something about relatives coming over." Matt reminds her.  
  
"Oh yeah, but why? I mean, it's not mine or my sister's birthday, or even my parents." I tell Matt. "I'm sure I'll figure it out soon."  
  
"Well, I'll see you at school on Monday." He kisses me as I get out of the car. "Bye Ren!"  
  
"Bye Matt." I wave and his car pulls away. I walk in the house, and my mom is already at the front. I notice she's crying.  
  
"Hey Mom, what's up?"  
  
"Dad, he died in a car accident this morning." She says, a little too calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!" I scream. I run into my room in tears. I don't know what to do, I have to see Ash! I run to my TV in a frenzy, trying to knock the power out, hoping I can get into the Pokemon world. Nothing works.   
  
"Why, why did this have to happen?" I whispered to myself. I sit on my bed and sob quietly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WAHHH!!!" Ash screams, waking up in a sudden jolt. Brock and Michael wake up startled.  
  
"Ash! What's wrong?" Brock says, sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Rennie, I just had a dream something bad happened to her." He says breathlessly.  
  
"What happened?" Michael asks curiously.  
  
"Her father died, and she wanted to come back. I must miss her or something." He says quietly.  
  
"You don't think it means anything, do you?" Brock asks.  
  
"Why would it? The really scary thing is it wasn't the Rennie I knew, it was the Rennie from her time." Ash says.  
  
"Wow, that is really strange." Michael tells Ash.  
  
"I wish she was here right now, telling me everything was ok. I'm going really paranoid right now." Ash says to the guys, putting a tired hand on her forehead.  
  
"I'm sure things will be ok." Brock assures Ash.  
  
"I just hope Rennie IS ok, and nothing bad is happening. I've never had a dream like that before."  
  
"Ash, chill out! She will be fine!" Brock says. "Now go back to sleep, I'm sure some   
  
sleep will do us all much better."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure your right, but will Rennie be ok?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok, um, thanks you guys." Ash whispers, climbing under the covers.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
A/N- Ok, Brock is getting pretty annoyed with the Ash/Misty/Rennie deal. Please review! I hope you all like this so far! 


	5. Finally Back

Getting Back to Where I Belong  
  
Part 4  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
"WHAT?!" Emily yells in shock. I was at school eating lunch, and I had just told her, Caitlin, and Amelia about my dad. Although I didn't want to, they knew something was wrong and they wouldn't stop bugging me until I told them.  
  
"Well, what happened to him?" Caitlin asks. I look at her sadly.  
  
"Bad car accident, a large truck ran a red light and ran right into my dad's car." I say. I take a bite out of my sandwich.  
  
"But, you're so calm about it!" Amelia notices. I roll my eyes. Oh yeah, like I'm really gonna cry at school.  
  
"My mom said that my dad wouldn't want to see me crying." I lie casually. I've been lying a lot lately, seems like I should work on that.  
  
"Guess that makes sense. You sure you're ok?" Emily asks me. I nod. As soon as I finish my lunch, I bury my head in my arms. I don't want to think about anything. All I want to do is go and find Ash, and have him comfort me... I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I put my head up to find Matt sitting down in the empty chair next to me.  
  
"Hey Ren, what's wrong?" He asks, putting his arm around me. I look at him.  
  
"My dad died." I say plainly. He gives me a shocked look.  
  
"Oh Ren, that's so horrible. I wish I could make you feel better." He says, hugging me tightly and not letting go. This time I couldn't help it, and I tear falls down my cheek. He wipes the tear off with a kiss, and then kisses me sweetly; I smile.  
  
"I know it's kind of silly." I say, a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's not, it's ok to cry." He says sweetly. I look up into his eyes, and he gives me a cute grin. I laugh a little.  
  
"Thanks Matt." I say. Ok, he did the same thing Ash would have done, but something's different, or should I say, not right. "I just want to go back." I tell him.  
  
"Go back? Oh, I see." He looks at me sadly. I smile at him.  
  
"Don't be sad, don't forget, I'll probably never go back anyways..." I say. I kiss Matt on the nose, and he smiles again.  
  
"Well, if you need comfort, I'll always be there for you. Anyways, I've got to run, project due next hour." He kisses me quick.  
  
"Alright, talk to you later."  
  
"Call you tonight?" He asks. I grin and nod.  
  
"Bye Matt." He kisses me and the forehead.  
  
"Bye Ren." He says and runs off. I turn to face my friends, who are all staring at me. I blink.  
  
"Uh, what?" I ask, confused. They all smile and laugh.  
  
"Nothing..." Caitlin says with a huge smirk on her face.  
  
"So, you're going out with him now?" Amelia asks. I nod shyly. They all high-five each other.  
  
"Took long enough." Emily says with a laugh.  
  
"But what were you talking about when you said you "wanted to go back"?" Caitlin asks curiously.  
  
"Nothing important." I say quickly. Emily raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Right Ren, I'm sure there's nothing." She says with a grin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Bleh, last night was not a good night..." Ash groans to Misty.  
  
"Why? What was wrong?" Misty asks.  
  
"Bad dream, Rennie's dad died. But I'm just paranoid." Ash says with a grin.  
  
"Hey Ash," Jen says, "Do you think we should just continue with our journey again? I don't think Rennie is coming back."  
  
"Yeah, we've been here for two weeks. I don't think she's coming back." Brock says. Ash looks sad for a moment, but then determined.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should get going." Ash says. "Why don't we get packed up and meet at the front of the Pokemon Center in twenty minutes?"  
  
"Alright." Jen says. She looks up at the sky. "Bye Ren, it was nice knowing ya." She looks down at the ground for a moment, then joins Misty and goes to their room.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Ash says with a smile. He couldn't forget how they first met, she was lying in the middle of a path all confused. How freaked out she was when she saw him. Everything was flashing by him, their first kiss, their first fight, Rennie leaving their world. Ash grasps on the necklace Rennie had given him as a tear falls down his cheek.  
  
"Bye Ren."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It's been three months since my dad died. Things have gone somewhat back to normal. Matt and I have been doing pretty well, we've had a lot of fun so far. I've still been trying to make feeble attempts to get back into the Pokemon World, but nothing's been working. I've actually just wanted to give up lately, but something feels wrong, like something's gonna burst out of my body. And for some reason, that feeling pushes me to want to go back.  
  
Anyways, back to Matt, things have been kind of awkward lately. I really care for him, but I don't think he really cares for me as much as I do. I have this strange feeling...  
  
"BRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!" I jump startledly. Nobody's home, so I pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I ask.  
  
"Ren? It's me, Matt."  
  
"Oh, hi Matt, how are you?"  
  
"Not so good, Ren, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Rennie, I don't know how to say this, but last night I went to a party, and I kissed another girl." Matt says quietly. "And I like this other girl, I have for a little while. I want to go out with her."  
  
"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?'  
  
"Well, yes, I am. I'm so sorry, can we be friends still? You're a great girl." He says after a long pause of silence.  
  
"Friends?! Oh yeah, you, me, and your new girlfriend going to the movies together!" I yell angrily. I slam the phone back on the receiver.  
  
"I can't believe he did that." I pause for a moment as tears fill my eyes. "I NEED TO SEE ASH!!!!" I run to the TV and pound on it angrily. When that doesn't work, I start to shake it. Nothing. I start sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Rennie." I hear a voice say. I look around.  
  
"Who's there?" I ask with a tone of fear in my voice. I see nothing. Ok, I'm totally freaked out!!!  
  
"I can help you." The voice says. I see a bright light, and it blinds me temporarily.  
  
"What? Who are you?" I ask casually. The light dims, and I find a green creature sitting next to me.  
  
"I'm Celebi, and I've always been part of you. I made you travel to the Pokemon world nearly a year ago, and I sent you back on your own wish. I couldn't send you back until I could escape from your soul, and the more you wished to go back, the more your soul dropped it's barrier. I can help you travel back and forth."  
  
"I want to go back. I want to see Ash." I tell him. He looks at me seriously.  
  
"I'll always be with you." He says. We both glow a shade of purple, the same purple I saw four months ago. I smile.  
  
"Thank you." I say quietly, and my world turns black once again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I wake up to find myself lying on an unfamiliar trail. Celebi is lying on my right, looking at me.  
  
"Where am I?" I ask.  
  
"Ash is heading this way, he'll be here momentarily." He smiles. "Only you are allowed to see me, so I must go back in your soul. When you need me, call me." I see a bright flash, and in seconds the Celebi had vanished. A few moments later, I hear voices.  
  
"Yeah, that battle was so easy." I hear a girls' voice say.  
  
"Yeah, you did a really good job." I hear a boys' voice reply. I stand up, and start walking towards the voices. I finally see a group of five people from far away, but couldn't see who it was. As they come closer, I notice it's Ash, and everybody else. I freeze.  
  
All of a sudden, Brock spots me and grins, but nobody else does. They are still pretty far away, and I see Brock telling Ash something. Ash continues to walk on, and the other four just stand there and watch. It didn't take me long to figure out what was going on. Ash is looking at the ground with a confused look on his face. When he is about 20 feet away from me, he finally looks up. He sees me, and his eyes widen in shock. I don't know what we were both thinking, but our minds were in the same place. We both bolt towards each other, and embrace in a hug.  
  
"RENNIE!" He yells. I grin happily.  
  
"I'm back." I say with a huge grin on my face.  
  
"But, how did you get here?" Ash asks, very surprised.  
  
"I had help from, well, a friend. But now I can travel back and forth. I can come whenever I want now." I tell him. He grins and kisses me.  
  
"You've changed a lot in the last four months." He says, running his fingers through my hair. Yes, I would agree. My hair was much shorter, I had grown three inches, and I was once again "animeish". I smiled happily as a tear fell down my cheek.  
  
"I'm finally back to where I belong." I say quietly to myself, looking up at the bright sky. Matt was now the last thing on my mind, if he was in my mind at all.  
  
A/N- OH MY GOSH! YAY! I FINALLY GOT THE SECOND SAGA DONE! Well, almost, I still have the epilogue. The epilogue is gonna be funny and really cute ^^! Well, I'm angry at you people cause you haven't reviewed! Please review! 


	6. Epilogue

Getting Back to Where I Belong  
  
Epilogue  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
"Rennie!" Jen cries happily as I see Brock tells the others they can catch up with Ash and me. She runs up to me and gives me a huge hug. "I didn't think you were coming back!"  
  
"Neither did I." I say with a smile. Brock and Michael come up to me next. Brock hugs me.  
  
"Girl, I missed you so much." He says, holding onto me tightly. Michael had a really excited look on his face.  
  
"Oh wow, you came back! I have to tell this to father, he'll be amazed!" He says happily. I smile and go over to hug him.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Michael." I say, rolling my eyes. Next, Misty comes up. Of course, she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at my hand; the one Ash was grasping on to. Great, I assume something must have happened since I was gone, oh well though. I can't blame her. I know exactly what happened, since I did the same thing. I let go of Ash's hand to hug Misty.  
  
"I really missed you." I say, making my point a little sarcastic. Hey, we might be rivals in love, but I didn't want to make Misty angry with me once again. After we break the hug, I see her go up to Ash and whisper something in his ear. Then, he looks at me.  
  
"Hey Ren, I hope you don't mind if I go and talk to Misty for a sec." He says. I smile, and they both go off into the woods.  
  
"Why don't we set up camp?" Brock suggests. I grin.  
  
"All my supplies are long gone." I remind him.  
  
"We can share." Jen says happily. I hug her again.  
  
"Thanks." I say. "I really missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." She says. "You cut your hair, it's so adorable!" She says, playing with my hair.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that too. You also grew a little." Brock says while getting his tent set out. Jen starts doing the same. "Once we get into town, we should celebrate." Jen suggests while digging in her backpack. I blush.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Yes it is! You've been gone for four months!" Brock says. I go over and sit next to Michael, who has just finished setting up his tent.  
  
"Sorry, I know it's kind of awkward, I mean, we barely met when I left." I say with a smile. He nods.  
  
"Yeah, maybe just a little awkward." He says.  
  
"We'll have to get to know each other better!" I say excitedly. He blinks at me and I laugh.  
  
"Scary lady." He says, sarcastically moving away from me. I roll my eyes as I feel a tap on my shoulder. Even though I should be used to it, I jump ten feet in the air. I turn to see Ash grinning at me.  
  
"Hey Ren, can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." I get up off of the log I was sitting on. He takes my hand and leads me far off into the woods. We get to a pretty secluded area, and we both sit down.  
  
"What's up?" I ask.  
  
"When you were gone, well, I don't know how to say this." He says shyly.  
  
"You liked Misty." I interrupt him plainly. He nods.  
  
"How did you know?" He asks me in confusion. I grin.  
  
"Misty has this way of showing it in her expression." I say with a smile. "I wouldn't blame her. I went out with somebody while I was gone, but we broke up not that long ago. In fact, the break-up sent me here. I wanted to see you again." He pulls me in a loving embrace.  
  
"I wasn't sure if I had feelings for you or Misty while you were gone, but when you came back, it's like, I don't know, you became my main focus again." He says, stroking my hair. I smile at him. "We're still together, right?" My smile grows wider.  
  
"Always." I tell him as he kisses me.  
  
"Good, I hope it stays that way." He smiles at me and we both get up. "Let's get back before they come searching for us. Anyways, to conclude the night, we had a fun time catching up on the last four months. But, since I still had to convince my parents that I was really in the Pokemon world, I had to go back. At least I had mom fooled I was at the store, that's good. Anyways, I all hugged them good-bye and told them I'd be back. I walk to a secluded area and called out Celebi.  
  
"I want to go home!" I call out. Celebi comes swiftly out of my body, and creates a portal. I smile at him.  
  
"Let's go." He says. I walk into the portal, and immediately find myself in my room. I smile as I sit on my bed, the Celebi back in my body.  
  
"You were at the store, eh?" I hear a voice ask. I turn around slowly, expecting to find my mom, but I find Emily, with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"I can explain." I stammer. She raises an eyebrow.  
  
"You really weren't lying, were you?"  
  
A/N- Hehe, cliffhanger! Keep a lookout for the next part of the saga, "Following in Her Footsteps"! 


End file.
